Battle of the Bands (Rewrite)
by Anibelli
Summary: The more enjoyable, more interesting, more accurate version of my story, Battle of the Bands. In honor of my previous story reaching 200,000 views, here you go. Read and tell me what you think! Discontinued... Sorry
1. Chapter 1

When Artemis told Annabeth that she was going to high school, she was very displeased.

When she learned that the rest of her band was going with her, she sighed in relief.

When she figured out that her rival artist, Percy Jackson, and the rest of his band were going to the _exact same high school_ , she considered dropping out against Artemis' will.

And her Mother's will.

And her Father's.

And her band's.

(You get the idea.)

But she didn't care. She didn't think her education was worth her sanity, as Percy Jackson _would_ drive her insane.

But she endured the entire hour and a half of school supplies shopping, because it excited her mother, as it had been three years since she had been able to do this with her daughter.

And she endured her friends talking excitedly about finally mingling with people (specifically _guys_ ) their age without having to sign an autograph or take a picture.

And it wasn't like Annabeth hated school. Sure, English was hard because of her dyslexia, but she valued her education almost as much as her mother did. She enjoyed gaining new knowledge, learning about things that had previously confused her.

But, she had gotten used to the private tutor she had. She liked things that were consistent. Things that were permanent.

Plus, she didn't have to deal with annoying pricks when working with a tutor.

But there she was, in the backseat of Artemis' car, struggling not to make a negative comment about the whole ordeal.

Annabeth sighed, shifting her backpack in her lap. She gazed out the window as Piper sang along with the song playing in the radio. Reyna reached back from the front seat and shoved her jokingly, even though it still was a strong push.

"Ow." Piper glared at her. Reyna shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Girls, play nice." Artemis hummed as she pulled into the parking lot. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. The architecture alone would make her stay in school, she decided.

"That is one big high school." Hazel whistled, hopping out of the car.

"Yeah, that I can agree on." Calypso walked behind her, gazing at the four story school. Annabeth moved to follow them, but Artemis was quick. She grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the seat as her friends walked off, watching everything and anything.

"Annabeth. I know you're not excited to go here," She started.

"Was it that obvious?" Annabeth sighed, shifting her bag again.

"Yeah, a little bit. Now, you just need to have a positive attitude." This is good for the band. Good for publicity. Make some new fans, make some new friends. It's good for you. Plus, you can live with your mother now." She suggested. Annabeth shrugged.

"I guess there's that." She said.

"Alright. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Go, make sure they don't get mobbed. We put you girls in those defense classes for a reason." Artemis smiled slightly as Annabeth nodded, hopping out of the SUV.

"Annabeth, c'mon!" Piper called. People stared as she hurried to her friends, walking fast as she hoped to escape the stares.

"Two bands at one school." Someone whispered excitedly.

"Do you think I can get an autograph?"  
"She's mine. I had dibs." Annabeth frowned at the ground as she heard that. She hated when people treated others like an object.

She caught up to the rest of the band, who were signing autographs and taking pictures. Piper's smile seemed forced as she waved to a fan.

"It's no different from normal." She muttered.

"Did you expect it to be?" Annabeth asked quietly, avoiding the gazes of desperate fans trying to catch her attention.

"I guess I hoped it would be. God, I'm turning into exactly what I wished I wouldn't."

"Famous?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She sighed, thanking a purple-haired girl who held the door open for them. She nodded in response, bopping her head to her headphones. She didn't seem to recognize them

"Vanessa! Where we're you? I waited at your house for twenty minutes!" A furious brunette raced up the the girl with the headphones. Vanessa snorted at the girl.

"What? Milo dropped me off again. I didn't tell you?"  
"No, you jerk. Taylor's sick, so it's just us tonight. I still can't believe you." The girl fumed as the band rounded a corner. Annabeth checked the sticky note.

"Alright. Our lockers will be picked out for us in homeroom."

"Okay… Where's homeroom?" Piper asked.

"Reyna and I are together. Piper and Hazel, you're in room 582. You have your schedules for the rest of the classes. Calypso, room 618. Reyna, c'mon. Room 573." She ordered, walking down the hall and waving to her friends. They waved back and split up in search of the classrooms.

"I guess we're lucky we haven't seen _them_ yet." Annabeth muttered.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx us." Reyna said as they climbed a flight of stairs. People gawked as they parted through the crowd. Soon people parted for them before the girls reached them, which made it awkward.

"There." Reyna pointed. Annabeth followed her into the noisy room. There was a crowded circle of people in the back of the room, and Annabeth groaned. Only a few people sat at their seats. A pale, pixie haired girl with two pink highlights in her dark hair was whispering to a brown haired girl, their heads close together.

"Is that one of them?" Annabeth huffed.

"Who else would it be?" Reyna muttered. She took a seat, Annabeth next to her, in the farthest seat possible from the creature in the back corner. Sadly, it saw them.

"Look, my fellow classmates." An obnoxious voice called out. Reyna and Annabeth groaned simultaneously. It was (possibly) the worst of them all.

"Why him?"

"The gods hate us, that's why. Be happy it's not Jackson, though." Annabeth shrugged. An elvish boy wandered over to them, tossing an arm around both of the girl's shoulders.

"It's my two best friends!" Leo Valdez cried out, hugging the girls tightly. They both glowered at him as people took pictures of them.

"Get off me, Valdez." Reyna growled. He retracted his arm quickly.

"Do I need to say it too?" Annabeth frowned. He pulled his other arm back and stepped away.

"Well, these two woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm gonna leave them to… whatever they're moping about." He told the crowd as they laughed, crowding around him again.

"Sit down. Quickly now, come on." A brisk teacher strode into the classroom and everyone rushed to take their seats.

"Hello class, can you please take out the work I handed out yesterday. We will be finishing it today. If the new students would please come to my desk, I will explain what we are doing." He sat down as the students rummaged for their work. Reyna and Annabeth shared a glance and stood up simultaneously. People stared as they walked towards the teacher. He continued writing for a few seconds before looking up with a stern expression. Reyna and Annabeth both turned to see Leo trying to see over their tall shoulders. They parted so he could see.

"Hey teach!" Leo grinned mischievously.

"Hello, Leo. I am Mr. Inman, you're new Global Studies teacher. Here is the work that your classmates are currently butchering, so I will ask you three to please _try_ on this worksheet. I would like it if you worked together."

"Yes sir." Annabeth nodded. He gazed at her.

"Sir. Hmm, yes. I quite like that. Off you go." He said, smiling slightly.

"Great! Let's get to work, girls!" Leo grinned wider as Annabeth and Reyna glowered at each other.

"Great." Annabeth muttered.

"Harrison, Gregory. Nice work, as always." Mr. Inman told the two girls as they nodded. He moved around checking the classes work. A blonde girl glared at the two in the corner, who promptly ignored her.

"Hmm. I'm liking what I'm seeing, you three." He told the three superstars. They nodded silently. This teacher didn't seem to be someone that you would mess with.

The bell rang, and the two girls raced out of the room. Annabeth found that odd, but she didn't go find them. She had other things to worry about.

"Hey, can I have an autograph?"  
"Take a picture with me!"

"Let's hang out sometime!"

"I've been a huge fan ever since I can remember!"

"This again." Reyna muttered as they finally left the room, the group of fans chatting excitedly in front of them.

"You and Piper both. I knew this would happen." Annabeth huffed, checking her schedule for her next class' location. "I'll see you later." She said, heading in the opposite direction of her dark haired friend. She nodded and left, parting crowds without physical force. Annabeth hid a smile. Reyna had that effect on people. A true daughter of her Roman mother.

Annabeth walked with her head down, hoping to hide her face. She passed a large crowd of people surrounding someone, and she easily could guess who it was. She went by unnoticed, but she knew she had only delayed her meeting. It would happen. And she would regret it.

The next class she was alone. And the next. Alone. Without friends. Having to deal with starstruck students alone. That sucked, Annabeth decided. She didn't like that. One bit.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Yeah, me too!"

She made her way around the classrooms, signing papers and notebooks.

"Hey, you forgot me!"  
"Yeah, can I have one too?"

"You gave one to her, give me one!"

The students became more and more pushy the more she refused. It became sort of scary at certain points, and she wondered if she would have to use that defense training to escape the classrooms. She forced her way out of the door, hoping that she didn't just make new haters.

The next class, an old friend of her's (from before she became 'famous') Thalia, had waited for her. As soon as Annabeth figured out where the school was, she had contacted Thalia. She had been ecstatic, immediately comparing their schedules. Three classes together, Annabeth had found another reason to stay at the school.

"I hate people." Piper stormed into the mostly empty lunch room, slamming her lunch tray to the table viciously. Annabeth looked up at her, taken aback.

"What?"

"I. Hate. People." She repeated with the same amount of viciousness. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, snorting slightly.

"Why? What happened now?"

"They wouldn't let me leave! I was literally stuck in the classroom for thirty minutes, and missed Science. I mean, I'm grateful, and all, but can I get to class? It's my first day, for gods sakes." She huffed, crossing her arms and eating her pizza violently.

"Look who's here, boys!" A deep voice said 'happily' from behind her. Annabeth groaned and moved tables. Piper glared at the famous, draw-dropping, extremely 'hot' boy band in front of her, not moving.

"I've had a miserable day, you aren't moving me." She growled at them. Leo laughed loudly, attracting plenty of attention. People started to wander near them, pulling out their phones and pens. Annabeth sighed, standing back up and sitting next to her friend, not feeling mean enough to leave her with the boys.

"Get lost." Reyna said, sitting next to them. The boys laughed harder.

"Nah. It's fun to annoy you."

"If you want to continue breathing, leave before I snap your neck." Piper snarled. Annabeth saw Frank Zhang's eyes widened nervously. Jason Grace put a hand on his shoulder and muttered something encouraging. He nodded and smiled gratefully. A sigh came from behind the taller boys, and Nico Di Angelo pushed his way through his partners. He grabbed Percy and Leo's ears and dragged them away, Jason and Frank following behind, laughing at their friends yells of pain. Hazel and Calypso sat down with the girls, chuckling at their rival's antics. People filmed as Nico sat his captives down, with Jason and Frank as their guards, and wandered back over to the girls. Hazel smiled as he sat next to her. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. The entire cafeteria gasped when they saw Nico make physical contact.  
"I'd like to apologize for their terrible behavior. That is all. Bye, Hazel. See you at home." Nico stood and sulked back to his table, shooting dirty looks at anyone who stared too long.

"The only nice one." Annabeth shook her head and bit her sandwich.

"Jason's not so bad." Piper and Reyna said at the same time. They shared a look.

"Neither is Zhang." Reyna added quickly. "Sensitive, and too cuddly to hold his own, but a decent man baby… thing." She frowned at her terrible choice of words.

"Anyways… Moving on from the topic of man-baby hybrids, I met Thalia." Piper said as Reyna face-palmed. Annabeth's face brightened.

"Really? What'd you think?"

"Well, I was reading the part about where Professor Lupin is revealed as a werewolf, thanks for spoiling that, _Reyna_." She glared at the dark haired warrior. "So it was a little odd when she tapped my shoulder and I jumped about fifty feet." The table laughed. "Even worse was when she said I was pretty tough, and I couldn't stop thinking about how high I'd just jumped." She blushed.

"Are you sure that's all you were thinking?" Calypso asked slyly.

"Well, that and how blue her eyes were. They were… well, they were Jason's. I don't know."

"Odd, isn't it? They're related but they look so much different." Annabeth mused.

"Yeah. She seemed really cool, completely different that Jason, and well, you, Annabeth. But yeah, she complimented my jacket, and I told her I liked her circlet. That's how that went." She shrugged.

"She see's Jason even in his sister who looks nothing like him. She's deep into it already." Reyna chuckled. Annabeth frowned.

"Are we fraternizing with the enemy, girls?" She asked, disappointedly.

"Maybe." The girls giggled.

"We agreed. They're annoying and disgusting and should go to another school."

"Yeah, yeah. But can't we look a little bit?" Piper asked slyly. Hazel gasped, fanning herself slightly.

"No." Annabeth said firmly. "Looking leads to staring and staring leads to murder by those idiots. If they could figure out how to use the trigger. You get my point. They'll crush your heart, just like they did every other girl ever."

"She has a point." Calypso shrugged.

"Great. See you in class." Annabeth grabbed her bag and tray, walking into the hall after tossing her tray. She heard walking, but assumed it was other students walking to class.

Suddenly, she was turned around and pressed up against a wall. A hand held her wrist against the cool surface, as a dark haired figure leaned their face close to hers.

"Hey 'Beth." Percy Jackson grinned wickedly as she growled.

"Get off me." She said, tugging on her wrists. He didn't budge. "I mean it, Jackson. I'll report you. Do you want to be in the principal's office on the first day?" She huffed as his grin widened.

"I've done it before. Why would it be any different now?"

"Because of this." She twisted her wrist around, loosening his grip on her. She shoved him back, watching him stumble. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, dodging his unsteady body as it passed by. He crashed into the wall as she pinned his wrists against it.

"Now who can't get away?" She asked smugly.

"Nice one, Chase. I didn't expect the princess to have some fight in her."  
"Don't call me that. And you don't know me, Jackson. Not at all."

"I think I do."

"Oh yeah?"  
"Mmhmm. I bet I know more about you that you know about me."

"I'll take that bet."

"Not a smart idea, Wise Girl."  
"That's a really bad insult."

"Luckily, I didn't come up with it. That tough girl in English, Clarisse, did."

"How'd you know that?  
"I'm in your English class?" He told her, eyebrows drawing together as she released his wrists.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Didn't see me?"

"Actually, no. Which is odd, because your ego's so big, it's almost impossible to miss."

"Now now, that's not nice. We should try to be friends." Percy frowned.

"No we shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Annabeth turned and marched off, her jaw set. Percy followed her..

"You don't seem to be in a good mood."  
"That's because I'm not in a good mood." She growled.

"Shame. I almost hoped you would be. That means I could ruin it."

"I hate you."  
"The feelings are mutual, trust me."  
"Go away!" She snapped.

"Ha! Nah, this is amusing me. Why would I pass up the opportunity to-Mmph!" Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Now. You are going to walk away from me, or I'm going to tell Thalia that you're being an infuriating child. Alright?" She said sternly. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She peeled her hand off his mouth and walked away to her next class, listening to his footsteps get quieter and quieter.

The bell rang as she walked, and she groaned. Students swarmed out of the nearest classrooms and most froze when they saw her. She pushed through the crowd, trying to look as angry as possible. A few brave students snuck up to her and tried to make conversation, but to no avail. She nodded and shook her head, but didn't actually say anything. The students wandered off eventually, bored at her lack of enthusiasm when talking to them.

She slumped down in her seat, and no one bothered to talk to her. The seat next to her was filled, but she didn't look up until a finger tapped her desk. She looked up with a murderous look, only to freeze when she saw blue eyes.

"Hi." Jason said, raising an eyebrow at her frozen stature.

"Um...hi?" She asked cautiously. Jason never struck her as 'rude' or 'mean', but she still didn't trust him. He was, after all, part of her rival band, The Heroes of Olympus.

"I didn't think you'd be taking Physics." Annabeth said, watching him closely.

"I didn't want to, but my dad said it would be better than taking Chemistry. I don't know if I'm even smart enough for this class. I just turned 16, I should be taking Chemistry." Jason glanced around nervously.

"Why'd you take it then?"  
"My, uh, Dad. He's rather… pushy when it comes to my education. And career. And everything else."  
"That sucks. Do you live with Thalia?"  
"Hmm?" Jason's head shot up and he looked at her, confused.

"Thalia. Does she live with you?"  
"Thalia? I… I don't know who she is." Jason frowned. Annabeth's blood ran cold.

"So, you're telling me, you don't recognize her?" Annabeth pulled up a picture of Thalia and her. Jason stared at it, looking closer until he froze.

"What? What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"What's her last name?" Jason asked, pale faced and wide eyed.

"She doesn't use her last name really, from an old problem with her m-."

"Just answer the question, Annabeth. What's her last name?"  
Annabeth took in a deep breath. "Grace. Why?" She realized her mistake as soon as she said it. Her hand flew to her mouth and he paled even more visibly than before.

"That means…"

"She's my sister. My fully biological sister." Jason stared at the picture.

"How's this possible? Your dad left your mom after Thalia was born." Annabeth muttered.

"Maybe he came back?" Jason asked nervously.

"Maybe." Annabeth said as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello class. Welcome to Physics."

"So, let me get this straight." Piper munched on a chip as she walked out of the school, Thalia by her side. "You knew you had a brother, but never bothered to tell him?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Thalia rolled her eyes. "No, Mclean. I knew I had a brother, but I always thought he was dead. My mom dropped him off at a destroyed house, and we left without him. She told me that my stepmother had taken him. I didn't even know I had a stepmother. I guess...

I guess she dropped him off and left before my dad showed up. She probably didn't want to face the man who left her twice."

"That's messed up. I thought Annabeth's life was weird."

" _Hey_."  
"But he remembered you." Annabeth frowned. "He said that he knew you were his sister, and that he knew you were biologically full siblings. How?"

"I don't know. He was so young… Wait." She froze, staring ahead. A group of five boys was walking through a crowd. Annabeth's heart twanged when she saw Thalia and Jason's eyes meet. Jason froze, and blue met blue. Jason took a tentative step forward, and Thalia broke into a sprint. He met her halfway and they embraced, Thalia gripping her brother tightly. A wail sounded, and a girl fell to her knees, sobbing loudly as she watched her crush embrace another.

Annabeth took a few steps forwards, to get in hearing range.

"Thalia?" Jason's voice was muffled.

"Jason. It's me. I'm here." She said, sniffling. "I can't believe it's you."

Annabeth smiled softly, happy that they were finally reunited. She looked past the siblings and a pair of intense eyes met hers. She didn't look away, and neither did he.

Annabeth knew, right then, that she would never escape Percy Jackson. No matter how hard she tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth didn't want to punch him.

Well, actually, that was debatable. Sometimes, she really wanted to. But not that day. She wanted to enjoy P.E. without any distractions.

Annabeth actually enjoyed exercise, unlike some people. She enjoyed feeling sweaty and out of breath afterwards, as it meant she tried hard and succeeded her goal. And no, don't take it the wrong way please. Let's keep it PG here.

So Annabeth changed into Goode's uniform, an orange tank top and black spandex shorts. She headed out to the gym, and immediately was met with a whistle. Her head swiveled to the entrance to the boy's locker room, where a group of about 20 or so guys chatted and mingled. All of them were dressed the same in an orange tee shirt and black basketball shorts. Eyes narrowed, she scanned the group until she saw the culprit.

Head of unruly black hair, tan skin, sparkling green eyes, and parted lips revealed white teeth. He winked at her and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was unaware this was a co-ed class.

"Hey, Annabeth." A voice said behind her. She turned, and saw a gorgeous girl, with black hair and blue eyes. She was slim, and Annabeth realized she was staring. Annabeth cleared her throat, blinking and wondering if this beautiful girl was an illusion. She didn't disappear, and that was confirmation enough for Annabeth.

"Uh, hi. Can I ask for your name?" She said politely, still stunned by her beauty. The girl smiled, reaching out and flattening a curl behind Annabeth's ear.

"Silena Beauregard. Big fan." She flashed a quick smile, standing next to Annabeth, who was slightly taller than her, she noticed. Her black curls cascaded down her back the way Annabeth's never would.

"What grade are you in?"

"12th. But, I'm already 18, so I could drop at any second." She winked at Annabeth, who couldn't help but smile. She looked back over to the guys, and smirked. Annabeth glanced over and watched as Percy stretched his arms up, his shirt rising up. He maintained eye contact with Annabeth the entire time.

"Nice eye candy." Silena said, smirking up at Annabeth. Annabeth blanched.

"Uh, no. He's not- we're not- I would never- He so-ugh."

"Oh, he's one of those guys? That sucks. He's hot. Hot enough to make up for it. But, what am I saying? I'm not single." She laughed slightly, her smile widening.  
"I can tell." Annabeth muttered, and Silena laughed harder.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"Who's the lucky person that has you taken, then?" Annabeth asked.

"Charlie Beckendorf. He's a senior too. Sadly, he's not in this gym, or else I'd introduce you. He's such a sweetheart."

"He sounds great." Annabeth said honestly, glancing back over to the guys, watching two guys start to argue. One smashed his fist into the other's face. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but stopped when Percy intervened, shoving the two guys apart and calming them down. One stalked off and the other thanked Percy. He shook hands and flashed the guy a winning smile, walking back over to his friend, a pimply guy in a rasta cap and a slight ginger beard.

"Still sure he's a douche?"

"Hmm." Annabeth responded, watching Percy closely and waiting for the… there it was. Percy winked at her again, ruffling his hair. Silena snorted.

"Wow, he's whipped."

"Nah. I'm just a challenge to him. I never worshipped the ground he walks on, or did anything to him really. Ever since then he's been relentless, trying to prove himself constantly."

"Doesn't work?" Silena sympathized.

"Nope." Annabeth popped the p, smirking as the rasta cap man smacked Percy's head.

"No matter. He's still hot."  
"And still a douchebag." Annabeth added, causing Silena to laugh again.

"You're pretty cool, Annabeth. Not all self-centered, like some famous people." Silena said.

"I like to think of famous people as normal people that have a lot of people know their name." Annabeth shrugged.

"That's technically what famous people are, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess. But no one treats it that way."

"Yeah, that's about right." Silena said as the rest of the class joined them. Their teacher walked out, a stout little man with a baseball cap over his head, a whistle in his mouth, and a baseball bat in his hands. Annabeth realized too late what was happening. The rest of the gym covered their ears, and the coach blew the whistle.

Annabeth's ears were still popping as the coach finished explaining what they were doing. Self something or other. Annabeth really couldn't hear.

"Damn, that was loud." Percy said from next to her. She jumped, not realizing he was there.

"What?"

"The whistle. My ears are still popping." He said, opening his mouth to prove his point.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Is it illegal to talk to someone?"

"You hate me. I hate you. Again, why are you talking to me?"

"I don't hate you." He persisted. She shot him a look. He sighed.

"Okay, maybe I do hate you a slight bit. But I can't talk to someone who happens to be in the same industry as I'm in?"  
"Jackson! Chase! Since you two are so talkative, you two can partner up!" The teacher, who they were supposed to call "Coach Hedge" yelled at them. Percy shot the Coach a charming smile and led Annabeth to a blue mat on the ground.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth Chase wasn't listening? Wow, what a time to be alive!" Percy gasped.

"I couldn't hear what he was saying." Annabeth pointed to her ears. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Excuses won't work on me, missy. But, yes, I do know what we're doing. Because of some recent incidents, we're doing self-defense. I'll be putting you in a certain kind of… I don't know, I think he said grip, and you have to escape it. Whatever. I doubt you'll be able to escape my God-like grip."  
"You're starting to sound like Apollo." Annabeth retorted.

"Don't say that. That's super offensive. I don't think you realize how much that hurts." Percy placed a hand over his heart, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." She sighed, closing her eyes. She missed Percy's arms whip out and grab her figure, dragging her into him.

"What the-?" She said, opening her eyes and finding Percy's arms wrapped around her waist, her back to his chest. She struggled, but didn't budge. She felt his biceps flexing around her. She glanced around the room and saw the other partners gripping each other's wrists. She groaned, ripping her hands at his, trying to pry them off her waist.

"Percy Jackson, let go of me. Now." She grit her teeth.

"Uh, let me think about that for a second-no." He said. She felt him grin behind her. She sighed.

"You did this to yourself." She said threateningly, lifting her feet off the ground, pulling her knees into her chest. He looked at her confusedly, and his eyes widened at the last second as the used force to fall forward.

She tucked her body together as he curled around her, his back hitting the mat. His back flattened to the ground, and she elbowed his stomach. He grunted and she leapt upwards. He grabbed her ankle and she was sent sprawling. She flipped over, twisting his wrist, and causing him to let go. He leapt up and grabbed for her arm, but she blocked his attempt. He fell into a leg sweep, and she leapt over it.

He grabbed her waist again, pulling her chest into his, but the force had unexpected consequences. He went tumbling backwards. His back hit the floor, and immediately he flipped them over. His body crushed hers, and she groaned from the weight.

"You're fat. Get off." She shoved his chest. He grinned down at her.  
"Uh, how about no. I win." He said.

"No you don't."

"Uh, yeah I do. Do you have a way of getting me off you? No. I win."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Annabeth. I win. Are you done yet?" He sighed, his breath washing over her face. She rolled her eyes at his oblivious nature towards her leg, which had positioned itself perfectly.

"Nope. I win." She said, shoving him upwards. Hard. He rolled over, and she straddled his waist. His hands were pinned over his head, and his eyes were wide.

"Are you kidding me?" He groaned, frustrated at his lack of movement.

"I win."  
"Not really." He said, yanking his hands out of her grip and flipping them around again. His arm slipped behind her as they tumbled across the mat. His hands somehow slipped under her shirt as they rolled, and went far enough up to reach her bra buckle. She gasped and her leg shot out, stopping them from rolling. She grabbed his shirt and heaved him upwards until she was sitting on his thighs, and he was sitting up, getting in his face angrily. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and face pink, from the effort or embarrassment, she wasn't sure.

"Are you serious?" She asked, her face disbelieving. He definitely was blushing now.

"Um, I can explain." He started.

"Oh, please do. I want to hear this." She said, her anger growing.

"As we were rolling, I wanted to make sure I didn't lose my grip. So I, uh, held you close? And my hands slipped, because it was sorta chaotic, and I didn't realize it until I hit metal?" He said, wincing as her jaw set.

"Is that what happened?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, then muttered quietly. "And I may have enjoyed it slightly."

Her eyes widened, and he cursed. "I didn't think you'd hear that."

Now she wanted to punch him. Hard.

"Oh, no, I totally didn't hear you say something when your face is inches from mine."

"We could close that gap." He said, grinning slightly.

"Do you know how badly I want to hit you?"

"I want to hit you too, but just not in the same way."

"That's it." She said, tackling him to the ground. He fought back, shoving her off him and wrestling with her. In the fray of limbs, she felt her fist collide with something hard. Her eyes widened and she stifled a laugh as she saw his face turned, his hand clutching his jaw tightly.

"Ow." He said, glaring at her.

"That was for touching my bra." She said, backing up as he flexed his jaw, making sure there was no permanent damage.

"You're joking? All that for an accident?"  
"Not like I wanted to punch- actually, I did want to punch you. But I wanted to be aware I was doing it when I chose to hit you." She sassed as he angrily set his mouth.  
"You guys are really great fighters!" Someone yelled from across the gym. They both blushed at the same time.

"Alright cupcakes!" Coach yelled through a megaphone in his hand. Annabeth winced at the sound. "Now, the principal wanted to see how you were doing, so I put up a camera near where Jackson and Chase are standing. So yeah, you two will probably be the main subject of that video, but get used to it. You guys are usually the main subject of everything. Now, go change or I'll smack you across Long Island!" He yelled, swinging his bat and almost braining a student. The class dispersed, and Annabeth glared at the hidden camera, frowning as Coach turned it off and started playing the video to make sure it worked properly. Annabeth headed to the locker room.

~oOo~

Somehow, the video was released onto social media. Annabeth couldn't escape it.

Their shocked faces were everywhere, on the cover of every magazine she found. Percy and her blushing was second, and her final punch to his jaw was a close third.

America's Favorite Guitarist: Harassed?

"I wanted to make sure I didn't loose my grip." Could he be lying?

"We could close that gap." Is there going to be a Jackson-Chase relationship?

"I want to hit you too." Percy Jackson: Violent and Abusive?

"...Touching my bra…" Was she attacked when we weren't watching?

"Idiots." Annabeth muttered as she passed a newspaper stand. No one takes the thought of a rival band seriously. Jackson-Chase couple her ass. She'd rather kill him than kiss him, that's for sure.

Annabeth took her hair out of the ponytail, which was causing her a migraine. She walked the New York streets, that were strangely familiar. She couldn't possibly have remembered these roads from when she was 5… could she?

She looked around, and noticed the street next to her was oddly empty. Usually, at this time, the street would be full of cars, honking and New York accents yelling. She felt lucky, she would reach the Grocery Store in no time now. Her mom would be pretty surprised when she arrived home at least 20 minutes early.  
"Hey, watch it." Some guy said as her shoulder his it. She ducked her head and shoved her hands into her pockets. Her earbuds pumped music, her favorite song at the moment. Her steps were in rhythm with the songs beat, which she smiled at. She waited for her favorite part, and smiled as the guitar solo broke through, making her happy even with her brain pounding. She waited at a stoplight, with a woman and a little stroller. The child looked under Annabeth's Yankee hat, and broke into a happy grin when he saw her face. She smiled back, glancing up at the mother, who gazed down at her son with a loving smile.

"He's so happy. I wish I was this happy all the time." Annabeth commented.

"I'm blessed. He's my everything. And, like you said, always happy." She said, smiling at Annabeth kindly. The light changed, and the women started walking. They reached the middle of the street when they heard a smash. Annabeth turned, and her eyes flew open as she saw a black car barrelling towards them. Annabeth barely had time to shove the woman and stroller out of the way before she was smashed by the car's front. She went flying back, hitting the pavement hard and rolling ten feet before stopping on her front. She heard screaming, and sirens. She was flipped over, and the woman's blurry face hovered over her, yelling for help. The last thing she saw was two men in black uniforms and badges lifting her up before her eyes closed.

~oOo~

A beep. Then another one. The continuous beeping annoyed her, but she didn't know what it was. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She was frozen in time, the beeping the only thing she could sense with her body.

Speaking of which… where was her body?

She couldn't see anything, taste or smell anything. Her sense of touch seemed nonexistent, and she couldn't move, which was sorta helpful when trying to feel something.

Then, she heard something else. A muffled… something. She subconsciously realized it must have been her breathing. But why did it sound muffled. Where was she that her breathing was muffled? And why could she only hear, and not use her other senses?

Something else showed up. A sound of… talking? Was that what is was? She couldn't tell. No words could be made out.

Why couldn't she see anything yet?

She became frustrated, trying to remember what was happening. Was she kidnapped? Was she sleeping? Is that her alarm? Oh, Malcolm probably changed it on her. The talking is her mom, threatening to come in and drag her out of bed, isn't it? That must be it. She'd better wake up soon.

She attempted to open her eyes. She couldn't. Then she realized, how could she open her eyes when she couldn't feel her eyes. How could she wake up when she didn't feel like she had a body?

And that's when the pain started.

It was small at first, and Annabeth was relieved to feel something at last. Even if it was starting to hurt more… each... second. Where's the pain coming from? She couldn't feel her body, just… pain.

She started to think quickly, the sound of her breath quickening starting to make her panic. The pain is coming from somewhere. Okay. Imagine you have a body, she thought. Where would the pain be located?

A sharp spike throbbed, and she heard her breath hitch. Maybe it wasn't her breath? Someone else's?

Wait… was she hung over? Was she at a party? Is there someone with her right now? Did she… sleep with-.

No, that's preposterous. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She's too smart for that.

And besides, the pain was more low, near what she would suspect her abdomen and legs.

Another spike of pain, and this time she heard something terrible.

A high pitched noise, ripping at her ears and another pain came up, nearer to her head, slightly below it. Her throat?

Annabeth realized with a chill that sound was her screaming. It happened again, with every spike of pain came another scream. Another voice joined her, a… feminine voice. Her mother, maybe? Someone from the band. She heard what she assumed was a scuffle. Another scream, another throat pain, another spike of pain being lodge somewhere below her brain.

Annabeth had to wake up. She had to get out of this… darkness. She felt blind, only being able to hear is a terrifying feeling. Not that she could feel much besides the pain.

Then, she felt a twitch.

A twitch! It was something, she decided. Now, which part of her body did it come from?

It happened again, and Annabeth realized it was near her leg. Near the pain.

What was this pain? Why couldn't she remember what was going on? What was happening.

Everything flooded back to her.

Annabeth gasped, her sense of sight granting her a sped up version of her last minutes of consciousness, when she was hit by the black car. She realized that this was her memory playing this, not her sight. She became frustrated again, wondering what she had to do to get out of this odd coma-like state of hers.

"Annabeth…" Someone said, sighing. Annabeth perked up, wishing she could glance around and see what was happening. She felt someone caress part of her body, which she guessed was her hand.

What happened next was out of her control, okay? You're not allowed to judge her.

She felt as whatever that person was caressing, she assumed her hand, held that person's hand back. She cheered as she felt that person grip her hand back, as if they'd lose her if they didn't.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. It didn't have to." They said. She mentally froze, wondering why this voice sounded so familiar. Who was it? It wasn't Malcolm, and it was certainly masculine.

 _Who's there?_ She mentally called. _Why do you sound so familiar?_

"Heh. If you were awake right now, you wouldn't be holding my hand, I can assure you that." He said, his voice heavy, but she heard the effort to make it lighter. She mentally rolled her eyes.

 _Jackson. Who else would it be? No one else could be that cocky while I'm lying in a hospital bed._

"I know you can't hear me." He started out. She snorted. _Please, Percy. I can hear you just fine. I'll be using whatever you say here for blackmail. Let all your secrets spill, Jackson._

"But I… What am I doing? This is stupid. She's in a coma, stupid. Why would you talk to someone in a coma?" He groaned, and she felt his hand slip away. She mentally started to panic. She needed to hold his hand. It was her only grip on reality at the moment, and she wouldn't let it escape, no matter if it was her idiotic rival.

She focused, and tried to open her eyes.

Nothing happened.

She tried to speak.

Nothing happened.

She tried to move.

Nothing happened.

She tried again to move.

Nothing happened.

She tried to move her hand.

She felt it twitch.  
She mentally cheered in success, and she heard Percy suck in a breath.

"Annabeth?" He asked quietly. She grit her imaginary teeth and tried to move her hand again. It twitched more this time, and he slipped his hand back into hers. She sighed, listening to her breath settle down. She practically could hear as Percy frowned, noticing the change in breathing. She mentally froze as she heard the beeping start to slow. Slower. Slowing down almost completely. She felt his hand leave hers and as he yelled for a nurse, she heard the beeping flatline.

Which was odd, because she didn't feel any different. She waited for a new sense to show, or even to feel pain or her brain shutting down. But nothing happened.

Until the defibulators pressed to her chest and shocked her awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes flew open, and she gasped, sucking all the oxygen out of the mask over her mouth. The doctors were about to shock her again when one of them saw her open eyes and stopped them. They started to get to work, checking her heartbeat, her breathing, her wounds. A throat cleared from next to her, and she turned.

"Welcome back." Percy smirked at her. Her wide eyes fell into something more of a ' _are you serious?_ ' type of wide.

" _Thanks_." She said, her voice muffled and hard to move under the mask. The hot breath from her mouth fogged up the mask, blocking her mouth from view.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow. She smirked internally.

"Probably better than the guy who was holding my hand and talking to a person in a coma." She said, watching his jaw fall.

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening. "Y-you heard me?"

"Yeah. And I felt you hold my hand. Wait 'till the press finds out." She said. He smirked back.

"Well, you're the one who held my hand back. Who knew that your subconscious had a thing for me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and huffed, deciding not to get all sympathetic with him and not tell him why.

She glanced around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

"She's at work. Both bands are at school, so your mom called Art. She was at a meeting, and I volunteered to come and watch you because I don't give a shit about school." He shrugged.

"Oh." She was quiet as the Doctors took her pulse, and told her to take a deep breath.

The room was as hospital rooms normally are, white and sterile. She didn't seem to be in a surgery room, but she felt like she had. Everything ached, mainly her abdomen, and legs, like before. Her chest buzzed from the electric shocks. Her head pounded, and everything felt floaty, which she suspected were side effects from pain medication.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"In total or the latest coma?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You kept waking up and screaming, from what I've heard. You don't remember?"

"No. You gonna answer my question?"

"Answer mine first."

"Total, then my latest."

"Three days, total. You were out for about five hours since you woke up last time. I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep again." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. His legs were spread and lazy, so Annabeth suspected he was tired.

"The only reason she's still awake is because of the high amounts of-."

"Adrenaline. Right?" Annabeth cut the doctor off, looking for an answer. The doctor blinked at her twice, cocked her head, and nodded slowly.

"Um… yeah… It should wear off soon, so just be prepared to pass out."

"Know-it-all." Percy muttered.

"Ass." She responded calmly. Another doctor looked over and frowned, from what she could see from under his surgical mask.

"Are you sure you should be in here? If Ms. Chase's blood pressure runs too high, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Sir, I assure you that her mother gave me permission to be here. You saw the note. You can even ask Ms. Chase if that is her mother's handwriting." Percy convinced the doctor. Annabeth watched the conversation like a tennis match, looking back and forth between the two as a staring contest commenced.

"Fine. But I do have the power to get you to leave."

"Absolutely, sir. Her blood pressure will stay at it's normal speed of 209 beats per minute." He said calmly. All the doctors looked at him immediately, then over to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and swatted Percy's arm, even though her shoulder screamed in protest.

"He's joking. Idiot."

"Sorry for saying the truth. You're always super stressed out."

"That is true." She tried to shrug, but winced as her body spasmed in retaliation. She saw Percy's jaw tense out of the corner of her eye.

They were silent for the rest of the time.

* * *

Percy was still with her when the doctors left. The young nurse told him what to do and what not to do, which he nodded and answered politely, sending her a wink as she stared too long.

"Do you have to flirt with everyone you meet?"

"Why, jealous?" He smirked at her.

"Hardly. You're infuriating." Her eyes rolled to the top of her head, sending a shock of pain through her face. Percy's hand twitched.

"Could say the same thing about you, babe." He said, sitting back in his chair. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

"Too late." He said, showing her the social media he just posted it on. Her eyebrow was raised, and she looked extremely pale. A large bruise was on her cheek, causing it to have swollen, and there was a cut on her forehead. Her lips were red and bruised, which made it look like she was kissing someone. Probably the person who posted the picture. Her eyes were dark and stormy, and her curls were a mess.

"I look like a trashcan."

"But a very cute trash can. Make all the other trashcans go " _Bang Bang Crash_ "." He winked at her.

She glared at Percy as the comments started rolling in.

 _sonofjackson are you two dating yet?_

 _sonofjackson WERE YOU KISSING?_

 _sonofjackson WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY?_

 _sonofjackson get some bruh_

 _don't you dare tell me that you weren't kissing because that's exactly what happened sonofjackson_

 _sonofjackson shE'S MINE_

 _sonofjackson she looks so angry._

 _sonofjackson she gone kill u._

 _sonofjackson geeettttttt dunked on!_

 _sonofjackson Omg what happened to her? IS she alright? Im super worried rn! Tell us more pls so we don't have to freak!_

 _sonofjackson wooh signed up and strapped in_ **(Comment taken from Toby4138)**

 _sonofjackson woah!_ **(Comment taken from DemigodSassReaders)**

 _sonofjackson WHAT DID YOU DO?_

 _sonofjackson omg what happened?!11!1_

 _sonofjackson the hell happened_

 _sonofjackson im guessing by her appearance that she was hurt in some way?_

 _sonofjackson did you finally tell her about-_

As Annabeth was reading, she felt her eyes closing. She started to panic, until the phone was removed from her face and Percy's now blurry figure came into view.

"N-no." She struggled to say as she forced her eyes open.

Percy shushed her quietly. The gesture was oddly comforting. "It's okay. The medication's kicking in. I'm not going to leave you." He brushed the hair of her face and adjusted her body so she was laying down completely.

"Wh-what if I do-don't wake up?" She whispered, her voice fading. She jerked her body again, making her senses focus again. Then they started to blur, making her movements in vain.

"I won't let that happen."  
"Actually… you wouldn't have control over that. My body would shut down if it needed to and-"  
Percy's light chuckling cut her off. She felt her hand slip into his.

"You'll be okay. Sleep." He said. His words washed over her as she fell into darkness.

And she truly meant fell.  
Because she was falling fast, rocky ledges passing by her on either side. She looked up, hair whipping around her face and inhibiting her view. She couldn't see anything as she fell, and she realized that there was someone with her. She looked and saw a tan face, black hair matted with blood. His eyes were closed, but she knew who it was. His arms encircled her, and she hugged him back tighter, hoping for reassurance.

" _Percy_." She whispered quietly. His head moved slightly towards her, his eyes opening and flooding her view with sea green.

Suddenly, she was in complete darkness, her hands clutching something small. She heard footsteps, but couldn't see anything. She felt whatever she was in shift, and the lid of the trashcan popped off. Her body moved naturally, leaping up and swinging the hammer at the blonde boy. Annabeth's breath hitched as he grabbed the hammer before she brained him. A young Luke grinned at her, a younger Thalia behind him with a horrifying shield.

The shield entered her mind, snake noises ringing in her ears. Suddenly she saw a younger version of the boy in the rasta hat lying against a concrete bear. She watched as a young Percy swung a sword up and beheaded a woman with snake hair. The head rolled on the ground, and Annabeth averted her eyes.

The dark sky flew at her, and suddenly she was on a mountain, standing next to Percy. He was slightly older than in the last scene, and a long streak of gray was now in his hair.

"You didn't think I was dead?" She asked him.

"Never." He answered.

The bright moon shone brightly, and suddenly, the two of them were sweating violently. Hiding behind a large metal pot, Annabeth could see lava out of the corner of her eye. She saw Percy's hand holding the glowing sword he was in the last vision. Hers which were holding her favorite Yankee's cap. She glared at him, and pulled him into her, kissing him. His eyes were wide when she pulled back.

"Be careful Seaweed Brain." She whispered, putting the cap on. She stood, and the orange lava blinded her.

Suddenly, she was underwater, a younger Percy clutching her close. She was inside a bubble, her legs the only thing in the water. She sobbed into his shoulder, and bubbles swirled around them. One flew at her, and the scene changed.

They faced a horde of monsters. Percy stood next to her, about the age he was in reality.

He turned to her, grinning slightly. Annabeth could tell it took almost all his courage to say these next words.

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" She heard him say. Deciding not to meet his eyes, she repressed a blush.

"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

The light flared, and Annabeth shifted in her bed, opening her eyes. Five familiar faces sat around her, conversing quietly.

"It looks like it hurts." Calypso muttered.

"I hope it doesn't feel as bad as it looks." Hazel sighed.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Let's have you get hit by a car and see how you look after rolling 20 feet across asphalt."

"Probably not as half as good as I do right now." Annabeth muttered, regaining feeling in her face. The group smiled as they let out a collective sigh.

"About time. You've been asleep for six hours. You're all over social media, thanks to Jackson." Reyna said, rolling her eyes.

"Jackson. More like Jackass." Piper sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"What were you dreaming about? You kept making weird facial expressions while you slept." Calypso asked. Annabeth furrowed her brow.

"Um… I was dreaming? I don't remember." Annabeth said honestly, remembering her sleep to be peaceful and deep, without any dreams. She shrugged as much as she could.

"So, how long have I been out?"  
"Jackson didn't tell you?"  
"He did, I just forgot." Annabeth chuckled, starting to cough. Calypso took her hand worriedly.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Annabeth?" She asked, her warm eyes heating Annabeth to her core. Annabeth knew Calypso could tell her next words were a lie.

"Yes, Calypso. I'm fine. Thank you. Now, how long was I out?"  
"Three days." Piper rolled her shoulders out.

"Three days? What?" She gasped, sitting up quickly. Everyone in the room put their hands out to stop her, yelling at once.

"Lay back down!"

"Are you insane?"

"Don't hurt yourself!"  
"Annabeth, please." Hazel whispered the last one, the wound on her shoulder now visible. Annabeth immediately softened, covering the injury and laying back down.

"Thank you. Now would you please calm down? We have all your work and possessions. Looks like you'll be here for a while." Thalia said.

"Annabeth." Reyna cut in. "What do you remember?"

Annabeth looked at her, face scrunching up. "Um, pain. A lot of it. And Percy was being annoying. Beeping from the heart monitor. And a loud, high pitched sound." She shifted slightly, ignoring the sharp pains shooting through her body.

"The high pitched sounds were you, Annabeth. That was you screaming." Reyna said monotonously. Annabeth looked at her.

"I didn't even know I could make that sound." She said lightheartedly. No one laughed, though Piper did crack a smile.  
"Your mom was screaming, trying to get in here. It was awful to watch." Calypso licked her dry lips.  
"Here's something though. The woman whose life you saved? Coach Hedge's wife. And that was his son. I'm pretty sure he's gonna dedicate his life to you. She's been here to visit but they wouldn't let her in." Hazel smiled sadly.

"Really? Small world…" Annabeth said, her voice trailing off. "Wait, what day is it?"  
"Monday."

"Oh no I had homework!" She cried.

"We got work from your teachers and brought it." Piper said, pulling it out of her bag.

"Thanks, Piper… Oh I had a test too. Dammit."

"Please, Annabeth. You need to rest, not worry about the digestive system." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it's on the Nervous System. But fine. What have I missed these last three days?" She reached for her phone, before realizing she wasn't wearing jeans. Thalia handed the mobile device to her.

"A good amount of press." Reyna told her. "Nico sends his regards." Annabeth snorted.

"Tell him thanks. Also to loosen up."

"Sure thing."

"I had people coming up to me and saying, and I quote, 'I'm sorry for your loss'. Some people were crying so hard they couldn't even speak, just hugged me." Thalia said, shuddering. "There were fluids _everywhere_."

"I don't even want to know."

"I was given a bouquet from Leo. It's at your house right now, but it had a little note on it that said something like, 'For the girl with the scary IQ and scary eyes and basically scary everything'." Calypso said, causing the group to laugh.

"Frank gave me this to give to you." Hazel handed Annabeth a book. She saw the cover and smiled.

"The Art of War? Interesting." She mused, flipping it over. "I think I've heard of it."

"Jason came with your mom, Annabeth. He comforted her while she was here." Piper piped up.

"Yeah, he was talking about going to see you. I came after they left, I was in detention." Thalia said, shrugging one shoulder.

"What did you do now?"

"She punched Percy for posting that picture of you? That's what happened, right?"

Thalia huffed. "No, it's not. I kicked the ball in P.E. and it hit the fire alarm and set it off."  
Annabeth laughed, but started choking.

"Aaand that's enough for today, don't'cha think guys?" Piper shook her head as Hazel pat Annabeth's back lightly.

"I agree. You should rest, or else you'll forget everything about the Nervous System and fail that test," Thalia winked.

"Oh, ha ha," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We'll make sure to tell everyone you're alive, but just barely," Reyna called as she headed towards the door. Annabeth waved, feeling the IV pulling on her arm as she did so. The girls filed out of the room, waving and wishing Annabeth well.

She started her homework.

* * *

 _ **Uhhh**_

 _ **Hi?**_

 _ ***Dodges projectiles***_

 _ **Okay, I can explain.**_

 _ **I sorta fell out of this fandom. I'm officially 17, and that may not seem old to some of you, but my ten year old sister is officially finished with all of Rick Riordan's series and is a huge fan. I am not anymore.**_

 _ **I still read his new books, but that's mainly to complete the stories in my head. I completely respect Rick as an author and loved the time I had reading the books. They just seem childish now, which is funny because I'm watching Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron and Star VS The Forces of Evil. But that's TV. I'm reading stuff like Six of Crows now, which is for more mature audiences and is REALLY WELL WRITTEN I RECOMMEND READING IT IMMEDIATELY.**_

 _ **But I would just like to apologize, as I'm not sure if I can finish this story.**_

 _ **Not to say I didn't enjoy writing it. I thoroughly enjoyed the time I spent writing the original and this story, but I'm moving on. I'm evolving. Like a Pokemon or some shit.**_

 _ **But yes. I think this is the end.**_

 _ **I really only posted this because the chapter was mostly done, and I read through the review of this story and really just sorta felt a lot of nostalgia. I remembered that I was working on this chapter and decided to finish it. And who knows? Maybe I'll one day finish this story.**_

 _ **But that's probably far into the future.**_

 _ **So I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who read this. I hope this story brought you as much joy it did me.**_

 _ **Thank you, and goodbye for now.**_

 _ **~Ani**_


End file.
